


Bloodlost

by Tdelicot



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:45:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Seaview is sent to the South Pacific to check on the defensive grid for the United Nations Security Council, however two of the silo's blow for some odd reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodlost

On a routine mission to the South Pacific inspection defense grid. The submarine Seaview was asked by ONI to find the cause, as to why two of the silo missiles had misfired during a testing for the United Nations Security Council.

Time Lapse Three days Prior....

Kowalski, Captain Lee Crane and one other diver, after spending the past couple of hours under water at the Institute diving center, upgrading for the year. All of the divers were being put through a testing, having to make sure they were up to speck with the latest equipment, including was new with the Gils program.,

Communications Officer Sandy Dulcan was watching at the back of the pool, Commander Stanley Kowalski put in his moves, jumping in and out of the water, she was asked to asked by him to attend before finishing up her work on the Seaview.

Communications Officer Dulcan has been serving on board the the last eight months, and the past two months dating his brother (Ski) Kowalski, when ever they had the chance with the missions.

Captain Lee Crane came out of the water exhausted. He needed to be home. However with the Seaview leaving in a few days to the South Pacific. He had to be on the submarine for a final check on supplies, crew members and last minute paper work.

Commander Rose Marie Crane will be staying behind this trip, due to medical orders, having to be five months pregnant, and didn't needed to be watch every moment she made by her husband Lee Crane.

Kowalski walked over to Dulcan with his usual smile for when it came to her. He's not truly happy, accept for being on the Seaview and being with his brother Stanley. She walked down from behind the wall to meet him.

/////////////

The submarine Horizon from the United Nations Security Security Council was checking the area of the defensive grid, when they were attacked, with out any type of warming on there radar/sonar screens.

Captain Emerson of the Horizon wasn't able to get out a mayday warming before the explosion of two missiles, killing all fifty of the crew members.

When the report came into the office of Sup Com Pack, Oni and General Park regional sector. He was able to send the report to Admiral Nelson and NIMR for investigations.

At NIMR, Angie Hawkins his personal assistant received the notice, since the Admiral was in his office going over financials for the Seaview during the past year. Angie knocked on the door to let him know about the report, he looks up, putting down his black coffee onto his desk.

"This is not good Angie!, can you do me a favor, please call Lee and see if we can get the Seaview ready soon for departure?" He advised.

"Yes sir, right away!" She leaves into the outer office to make the call.

Admiral Nelson makes the call to ONI, and the research lab near the defense grid. Nelson was able to find out that it was a neutral country that was trying to cause a problem with the United States, and a possible chance that a sub might be in the area, including a possible chance that one of the scientists might be a traitor.

Dr. Baybridge asked Nelson to have his divers, when arriving to come into the cave entrance of the lab and the defense grid.

He agreed! Along with the feeling that this mission was going to be explosive mostly.

Three days later..... Time ahead...

The enemy sub was inform of the diving team approaching the cave entrance, having sent in frogmen to catch the Seaview team by surprise.

Captain Lee Crane, Kowalski and Ron Hanson were making there way back to the main entrance. When Kowalski was shot in the right leg and left shoulder flying back into Lee Crane. As for Crane, he was able to get off two shots to hit one of the unknown suspects as with Hanson.

However one of the suspects was able to get off one more, nicking Crane's right side rib cage, before he was killer and falling to the dirt ground.

Plus on top of everything else the entrance of the cave was closed off by the gun shots to bring down some of the rocks.  
//////////////

Meanwhile....

On the Seaview Sparks called Admiral Nelson that he had lost contact with the combat/diver team. This is when Nelson and Commander Morton placed the sub on general quarters.

Inside the cave. Lee Crane was trying to help Kowalski with his wounds, until help arrived.

Kowalski was losing a great deal of blood, and would be going into shock soon. Lee Crane was holding Kowalski in his arms, knowing full well that his own health was not good either, feeling the pressure to not to be able to breath with his ribs being damaged by the shot.

The other diver Ron Hanson went to see, if he was able to find a way into the lab, breaking away some of the rocks and a hole to get through and find anyone that can help them.  
///////////////

Dr. Baybridge having to be on the communications computer terminal, when he heard the blast and went to investigate, when he was stopped dead in his tracks, by the traitor telling him to get off the terminal.

Inside the lab.

Diver Ron Hanson made his way into the lab having heard voices of two men on the other side, he made sure that he was very quiet to find out, what was going on, along with his weapon in hand.

The two men were coming out, when Hanson told the suspect to hold his ground, when Dr. Baybridge hit the man into his face, knocking the gun onto the dirt ground, along with the suspect.

However when he tried to regain himself and of his gun, Hanson placed two bullets into the suspect, killing him instantly.

Ron Hanson explain to the doctor, what exactly was going on with both Captain Lee Crane and Kowalski, both injured inside the cave.

Dr. Baybridge was able to contact the Admiral on the Seaview and explained to him on just exactly was going on with his crew.

Inside the cave both Lee Crane and Kowalski were trying to stay alert until help comes. "Kowalski!, don't try to move too much." He tries to shift his position, It was really getting hard to breath for Lee Crane.

"Lee!" Using his first name, which is very rare from over the years. His voice was very whispered trying to focus from the pain and the blood lost.

A few minutes later both men passed out.

///////////

Captain Lee Crane was being take care by the tech Stoner in the medical bay. While Kowalski was in surgery with Dr. Jamieson taking care of the damage by the bullets.

Communications Officer Sandy Dulcan was given permission to stay with her husband after several hours of surgery, during the time he will recover from his injuries. And for which will be at least four days, until the Seaview was able to finish up the mission in the South Pacific and a check on the defense grid.

As for Captain Crane, he was released the next day with orders to stay in his quarters to rest against his better judgement or else the doc would be after him during the rest of the trip.

In regard to the mission, United Nations Security patrols along with help from the Seaview were able to locate the enemy sub, and have them surrender without firing a shot in exchange for vital information against there own country.

Back home in Santa Barbara, California

Commander Rose Marie Crane was upset at the fact, after getting the report from Admiral Nelson on what exactly went down with the mission. She was mostly glad to the fact that her husband Lee Crane was not hurt all that badly after the last time, he was injured for a ONI mission.

She walks outside the beach house to start her usual run on the beach.......


End file.
